Oneshots for all!
by DeathKitsune666
Summary: This is just going to be a little practice! Laven starts it off! I'm going to write oneshots that you guys request! The paring doesn't matter, even if I don't like it, I'll write it. Look inside for more details in the beginning there is an important note to read, I'll ignore any requests that don't follow that one rule! There is already one chapter there to start of the oneshots!
1. Laven: Start off chapter

Hey, KItsune here again, and to prepare for the story poll that's on my bio, I'm taking oneshot requests! I'll do as many as possible! For this one, all the request have to be an AU of sorts, sorry! Once I get the hang of this, I'll do non-AU stories! All manageable request will be done, they will also go in order by the reviews! To start this off, here is a Laven oneshot!

Allen stared up at his red headed boyfriend as they walked towards the haunted house at the amusement park. "Lavi, I don't want to go in there!" Allen said as he pulled Lavi's arm as they got closer.

"Come on short stack, it's just a little haunted house!" Lavi laughed and grabbed Allen's hand and dragged him to the house. "And remember, you promised me you would go here with mw before we came here, beansprout." Lavi said as they continued walking. "My names Allen!" Allen huffed angrily as he was pulled to the house against his will, he did remember promising the redhead. When they reached the ticket booth, a man behind the glass welcomed them with a smile. "Welcome to the House of Horrors! Before you purchase you tickets, let me go over the rules! Rule one, please no damaging the equipment, rule two, do not steal any props, rule three, stay close together at all times, and rule four, never leave each other's sight, you never know what might happen to you!" the man's once warm smile turned dark and twisted as he stared at Lavi and Allen. Lavi hesitantly reached into his back pocket and pulled out ten dollars then handed it to the man who gladly snatched it with a smile then handed them to bracelets with looked like to be a button on top. "Oh, and one more thing, if you get lost, stay quiet as possible and press that button, you don't know what lurks in there!" he said cheerfully.

As the two teens entered the horror house, Allen spoke softly. "L-Lavi, I don't know about this," Allen clutched Lavi's tightly as they walked down the narrow halls, it was dark as coal in the hallways with what looked like to be glow in the dark red paint to act as blood splatters. "Don't worry Al, you got me here to protect you!" Lavi said as they walked around the corner. It seems like Lavi lied to poor Allen for as when they walked around the corner, one of the workers popped out and screamed. Lavi let out a high-pitched screech and quickly pushed Allen in front of him. Allen just stared at the bloodied face before him, not a trace of fear seen in his eyes. The worker and Allen stared at each other for what seemed like five minutes when the worker finally turned around and walked off while muttering a small killjoy and disappeared behind a curtain. Lavi quickly stood up and looked at his white haired lover in shock. "W-Why didn't that scare you?!" he grabbed Allen's shoulders and shook him gently. Allen's only response was enough to explain it all. "Cross." Was all he said. They continued their journey in the house with Lavi screaming at every corner, rustle, creek, groan and moan which led to Lavi hiding behind Allen as the white haired boy stared at the 'threats' that appeared I front of them. It wasn't as scary as Allen thought it would be, most of the things in there Cross had already tried on him. When they finally reached the end of the house, Lavi grabbed Allen's hand and dragged him far from the House of Horrors as possible. They left the park a few hours later, when they arrived at their house that they shared with their two other best friends. Allen pulled Lavi into the kitchen with him to grab them some drinks, Lavi watched his lover in amazement at how he was so calm. Finally he broke the silence.

"How could you not be scared in that?!" he asked wearily while eyeing his lover.

"Cross." was his only reply as Allen grabbed two cups and filled them with ice.

"What about the twisted necks?!" Lavi tried again.

"Cross." The answer was the same as the teen filled the cups with water.

"The woman eating her husband?" Lavi pressed further.

"Cross, again." Allen deadpanned.

"The burning corpse?" Lavi shuttered violently at the memory.

"Same answer as last time Lavi," Allen looked into his lovers eyes. Lavi stared back at him. "What kind of childhood did you grow up in?!" Lavi looked at Allen in fear. Allen shrugged and reached up to wrap his arms around his read headed lover after he sat the two cups on the counter behind the two of them. "You don't want to know. The only thing that scared me in there was the sound of your screams," Allen said softly. "I don't like it when you scream, it breaks my heart." Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen's waist and hugged him close. "And why's that?" Lavi asked as he gently pressed his lips to Allen's soft waiting ones. "Because I love you too much to hear you scream." Allen pressed his lips firmer to Lavi's and then nuzzled his chest. Lavi smiled softly at Allen and hugged him closer to his all frame. "Come on Allen, let's go lay down." He grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him softly towards their bedroom as the cups of water were forgotten. Allen smiled up at him and followed quietly. When they reached their room, they both undressed and got into their sleep clothes. As they cuddled under the blanket, Lavi whispered gently to Allen. "I love you too much to see you scream too, Allen." With that, they both drifted off in a peaceful slumber with dreams full of love towards the other.

So, how was that? I came up with it on the spot! Sorry if it was bad. If you guys want to make request, go ahead and I will work on them ASAP! I enjoyed writing this and cannot wait to write more! Remember, check out the poll on my bio and vote! Thank you so much for reading this! I'm surprised I finished this, I was tempting to give up because I finished this at 4:41AM! Now it is time for much needed rest!


	2. For AllenWalker009

This little author's note is for AllenWalker009! I have received your request for the NeahxAllen oneshot and like to say I already have a plot planned out for the story and the ending ready to be written! First, I would like to thank you for liking my writing style, it means a lot to me! I'm glad to let you know that the story should be posted by the 10th! Probably even sooner! Once I get my homework completed, I'll get right to working on it! The chapter will be dedicated to you of course! I hope you will like it! Lastly, it looks like -Man is beating Fairy Tail! So readers, if you want that to change, cast a vote on the poll or in the comments! See you all next time with the NeahxAllen story which will be called **A Fallen Angels Love.** BYE BYE FOR NOW!


End file.
